A Network Interface Controller (NIC)—which may be, for example, network interface circuitry, such as within a system on a chip (SoC)—is typically used to couple one or more processors to a packet network through at least one interface, called a port. NIC circuitry has been an area of rapid development as advanced packet processing functionality and protocol offload has become common for so called “smart NICs.”